Dzień Kobiet
by Rodgier-XD
Summary: Na dzień kobiet wielu chłopaków szuka prezentu dla swoich dziewczyn, także Chao-Xin. Jednak jest to trudniejsze niż się może wydawać. Paring Chao-XinxMei-Mei


**Witam serdecznie! Po długiej przerwie postanowiłam (w końcu) coś napisać. Oczywiście nie jest to, znowu, jakieś arcydzieło, ale miałam jakąś wenę twórczą, więc postanowiłam ją wykorzystać.**

**Wszystko w opowiadaniu dzieje się w trakcie wydarzeń z Beyblade Zero-G, czyli 7 lat po wydarzeniach z Metal Fury, kiedy wszyscy dorośli... no prawie wszyscy.  
**

**Przepraszam za wszelkie błędy ortograficzne, stylistyczne itd. I chcę również przeprosić, jeśli w niektórych słowach może zabraknąć jakieś litery...  
**

**Miłej lektury!**

* * *

- No to pięknie. I co mam teraz zrobić? – zapytał siebie Chao-Xin.

Był 6 marca, za dwa dni miał być dzień kobiet. Z tego powodu wielu chłopaków latało od sklepu do sklepu, żeby znaleźć prezent dla swoich dziewczyn. Wśród nich był Chao-Xin, który właśnie wychodził z trzeciego już centrum handlowego. Od ponad czterech godzin szukał czegoś dla Mei-Mei, ale bez powodzenia. Nie mógł znaleźć niczego idealnego. Mógł kupić czekoladki albo kwiaty jak większość chłopaków, ale on chciał być bardziej oryginalny. Niestety ta „oryginalność" sprawiła, że jak na złość chłopak nie wiedział co kupić.

Zamiast iść do kolejnego, czwartego centrum, wrócił do domu, żeby pomyśleć nad tym „nieszczęsnym" prezentem.

- Chao-Xin, weź się w garść! Przecież zawsze masz pomysły jak uszczęśliwić dziewczynę, którą tak bardzo kochasz, więc teraz też coś wymyślisz! Pytanie brzmi: co teraz wymyślisz?

Przez około godzinę spacerował po pokoju i dyskutował ze sobą na ten temat, niestety bez skutku. W akcie ostatecznej desperacji postanowił pogadać z Wellsem i Alekseiem i poprosić ich o pomoc.

- Może chłopaki będą mieli jakieś dobre pomysły. Przecież też kupują prezenty z okazji dnia kobiet…

Najpierw wysłał wiadomości z prośbą o obecności w rozmowie. Podkreślił, że sprawa jest bardzo ważna i musi z nimi pogadać. Odpowiedź nadeszła szybko i chwilę później cała trójka była obecna w wideo-rozmowie. Wells od razu zapytał o przyczynę rozmowy.

- Eee… Chłopaki… Kupiliście już coś dla dziewczyn z okazji dnia kobiet? – zapytał były blader drużyny Wang Hu Zhong. Aleksei i Wells patrzyli na niego jak na wariata, nie do końca rozumiejąc sens pytania. Po krótkiej ciszy, Rosjanin odpowiedział pierwszy:

- Cóż, ja kupiłem dla Madoki unikatowe części beyów, o których marzyła. A ty Wells co masz dla Sophie?

- Ja mam książkę o starożytnych zabytkach, ze szczegółowymi opisami i zdjęciami. Później dokupię jeszcze róże. A tak właściwe to czemu nas o to pytasz Chao-Xin?

- No bo… ten … no… widzicie… - jąkał się Chińczyk.

- No dalej wyduś to z siebie! – pogonił go były lider drużyny Lovushka

- Nie mam pojęcia co kupić dla Mei-Mei… - dokończył Chao-Xin.

- Że co?! – zapytali chórem Wells i Aleksei. To był dla nich szok. Chao-Xin, flirciarz jakich mało, przystojny gość, który ma powodzenie u kobiet, jakiego każdy facet może mu pozazdrościć, nie wie co kupić swojej dziewczynie? Było to po prostu nie do pomyślenia.

- Chao-Xin… błagam. Powiedz, że to jakiś żart. – powiedział z trudem Anglik.

- Nie żartuję! Dzisiaj byłem aż w trzech centrach handlowych i nic! Żadnych pomysłów.

- Przecież jesteście z Mei-Mei parą od kilku ładnych lat. Jak to możliwe, że nie wiesz co kupić?

- Normalnie Aleksei, normalnie nie wiem…

- W twoich przypadku, akurat nie jest do końca normalne, nie sądzisz? – zapytał Wells. Miał rację, przecież Chao-Xin zawsze wie co dla Mei-Mei najlepsze, jest dla niego wszystkim i nie potrafi bez niej żyć.

- Jesteś pewien, że nie masz pomysłów? Nawet takiego najmniejszego ? – zapytał Rosjanin.

- Wiesz zastanawiałem się kiedyś nad jedną rzeczą… tylko nie jestem pewny, czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł….

- Daj spokój, każdy pomysł jest dobry. A, czy mógłbyś nam powiedzieć co ci chodzi po głowie?

- Wybacz Aleksei, ale wolałbym to zatrzymać dla siebie i być może dla Mei-Mei…

- Słuchaj, możesz się ze mną nie zgodzić, ale moim zdaniem powinieneś wykorzystać okazję i dać jej to co chcesz jej dać. Nie powstrzymuj się!

Słowa Wellsa dodały Chińczykowi pewności siebie. Nie może przecież z tym dłużej zwlekać. Zwłaszcza, że już od dawna chciał zrobić swojej partnerce taką niespodziankę.

- Chyba macie rację… Już wiem co dam Mei-Mei! – powiedział Chao-Xin. Podziękował chłopakom, zakończył rozmowę i czym prędzej pobiegł do sklepu. Wiedział co robić.

Ósmy marca – dzień kobiet. Tego dnia Mei-Mei dostała kwiaty, czekoladki oraz życzenia od swoich przyjaciół z drużyny. Brakowało tylko jednego – jej chłopaka.

- Nie wiecie może, gdzie jest Chao-Xin? Nie widzieliście go?

- Nie bój się Mei-Mei na pewno nigdzie nie uciekł. Wiesz jaki on jest. – uspokoił ją Dashan.

- Jak chcesz to Dashan i Chi-Yun mogą go poszukać!

- Nie, sama go znajdę. – powiedziała dziewczyna i pobiegła szukać swojego partnera.

W tym samym czasie Chao-Xin był zestresowany jak nigdy dotąd. Miał prezent, ale nie wiedział jaka może być reakcja jego dziewczyny.

- No dobra, nie ma już odwrotu. Tylko dlaczego mam dziwne wrażenie, że to jednak kiepski pomysł? Nie Chao-Xin, nie panikuj! Aż tak źle chyba nie będzie… A może będzie na mnie zła…?

- Kto będzie na ciebie zły? – powiedział głos za jego plecami. Odskoczył ze strachu, odwrócił się i ujrzał przed sobą Mei-Mei.

- Oszalałaś?! Musisz mnie tak straszyć?! – krzyknął brunet. Nie żartował, naprawdę się przeraził.

- Przepraszam. Chyba cię nie wypatroszyłam? – zapytała niebieskowłosa dziewczyna.

- Chyba „przestraszyłam"… - poprawił ją chłopak. Tak mimo ubiegu lat Mei-Mei nadal popełniała sporo błędów w wymowie. „Czemu nie pomyślałem o kupieniu słownika?" zapytał siebie Chao-Xin.

- Oj nieważne… Więc co tam mamrotałeś…. a, że ktoś będzie na ciebie zły?

- Co? Aaa, nie spokojnie. Takie tam głupoty do siebie gadałem. Właśnie, prawie bym zapomniał! Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji dnia kobiet. – powiedział Chao-Xin, wręczając swojej dziewczynie bukiet róż.

- Ojej dziękuję ci bardzo. Są prześliczne. – podziękowała Mei-Mei.

- A wiesz, że mam coś jeszcze dla ciebie?

- Co takiego Chao-Xin? – zapytała zaciekawiona Chinka. Brunet przełknął ślinę i wziął głęboki oddech, po czym przemówił:

- Mei-Mei, jesteś najwspanialszą dziewczyną jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem. Nie ma na świecie dziewczyny, która byłaby lepsza od ciebie. Spodobałaś mi się od kiedy tylko cię poznałem. Może i flirtowałem z innymi dziewczynami, ale żadna nie przykuła mojej uwagi tak bardzo jak ty. Kocham cię i nigdy nie przestanę – przerwał, odetchnął i zaczął kontynuować – Cieszę się, że odwzajemniasz moje uczucia i, że jesteśmy razem od tych kilku lat. Teraz chciałbym cię zapytać o coś bardzo ważnego, coś co może zadecydować o naszym życiu.

- O-o co chcesz się zapytać? – spytała Mei-Mei, która wzruszyła się krótką przemową Chao-Xina. Nigdy wcześniej nie usłyszała od niego takich szczerych wyznań. Chłopak uklęknął na jedno kolano, włożył rękę do kieszeni, po czym wyciągnął z niej niewielkie, czarne pudełeczko.

- Mei-Mei, wyjdziesz za mnie? – zapytał i otworzył pudełko, w którym znajdował się… piękny pierścionek zaręczynowy. Mei-Mei zasłoniła usta dłońmi, jej oczy pokryły się łzami. Łzami szczęścia.

- Tak, tak, tak! – odpowiedziała niemal piszcząc z radości. Nigdy wcześniej nie była tak szczęśliwa jak teraz. Wyciągnęła pierścionek z pudełka i delikatnie włożyła go na palec. Pasował jak ulał. – Chao-Xin… kocham cię! – powiedziała, rzucając się swojemu ukochanemu na szyję.

- Wiem Mei-Mei, ja ciebie też. – odparł Chao-Xin. Brunet niczego nie żałował. Dał najlepszy prezent na dzień kobiet, o jakim każda dziewczyna może marzyć.

* * *

**Co dalej się stanie chyba nie muszę mówić… ślub, wesele itp. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodobało i już niedługo zabiorę się za nowe fanfiki ^^**

**PS. Tak wiem obiecałam fanfik walentynkowy, spokojnie napiszę… jakieś 2 miesiące po Walentynkach, ale jednak napiszę! **


End file.
